Bedtime
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: After the girls, then the guys, the COUPLES dish out their most himuliating bedtime blunders Edge, Jericho, Shane McMahon, Eddie and Batista Story Finished
1. Girls

Title: Bedtime  
  
Author: Sweet - Steffie.  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual humor and language)  
  
Pairings: Stephanie McMahon/Adam Copeland, Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero, Trish Stratus/Shane McMahon, Molly Holly/Dave Batista, Lita/Chris Jericho  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.  
  
Summary: 5 divas dish out their most humiliating bedtime blunders while having a slumber party at Molly's house.  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to do some sort of spin off from Truth or Dare, but I decided to use the same girls, just completely different guys. I hope you like. Molly is a face and there is a brandsplit. Stephanie is the GM, Victoria is Women's champion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stephanie McMahon, Dawn Marie, Trish Stratus, Lita and Molly were all laying on Molly's bed, pigging out on junk food and watching American Wedding on Molly's big screen TV. It was their usual monthly routine. Every weekend at the end of the month the 5 of them would come together at each other's houses and have a slumber party. This time it was Molly's turn. Molly was married to Dave Batista, Dawn was engaged to Eddie Guerrero and the other 3 were just dating.  
  
"So what are the guys doing tonight?" Stephanie asked, shoving a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Molly swallowed her popcorn. "Dave said something about them going out and finding Randy a prostitute. He really needs to un-virginize himself," Molly said. Lita shot her eyebrow up. "Un- virginize? Is that even a word?" Lita asked. Molly smiled. "Well it is now," Molly said. They all laughed. "But seriously. Randy needs to stop acting like a player and actually get laid," Dawn said. "I second that!" Molly said, raising her soda can. Trish nearly choked on her soda.  
  
"And all this being said by a woman who lost her virginity on her wedding night. Aren't you supposed to be against this?" Trish asked. Molly grinned. "I am a woman. And a man needs to be very experienced when he finally marries a virgin, or else the divorce will be coming!" Molly exclaimed. Stephanie threw her face in a pillow, trying not to laugh to hard. "And how would you know the difference between good sex and bad sex if you only have sex with one guy?" Lita said. Trish and Stephanie nodded in approval. Molly smiled. "I may have been a virgin girls, but I wasn't stupid," Molly said a matter of factly. Dawn raised her soda. "To women's intuition," Dawn said. All the other girls raised their soda cans. "To women's intuition!" they all toasted.  
  
"Ewwww, Stifler ate the dog shit!" Trish exclaimed, watching the movie. Lita laughed. "Some men just don't know how to get a women," she said, shaking her head. "Don't we all know it," Stephanie said, reaching for the bowl of marsh mellows. "Yup, we all had our fair share of bad pick up lines," Trish said. Molly laughed. "I remember what Steven Richards told me. He asked me to borrow a quarter, so he could call my mom and thank her for bringing me to earth," Molly said. All of them started laughing. "Nah man, I was in the pool once at some hotel, and Brock approached me. He asked me if I could play lifeguard for him because he could drown in my beauty," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. Stephanie laughed, remembering that day all to well.  
  
"Well Orton came to me and said I could be Malibu Barbie and he would be Ken, and we should get it on," Trish said, shuddering at the words. Lita shook her head, giggling at the thought. "The corniest one ever. Matt told me he had died and gone to heaven, because I was an angel standing in front of him," she said, throwing some candy in her mouth. "That was bad, you really are not an angel," Dawn said. Lita shot her a look. "Hey!" she screamed, throwing some popcorn in Dawn's direction. Stephanie raised her hand. "I have the corniest one of all," Stephanie said, assuming the genie position. All the girls looked at her. "Do tell," Lita said, grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap.  
  
"I was talking to Torrie about her play boy shoot and when it all was happening. Hugh had sent her the bunny suit already, and just for the fun I but the ears on. Well, Andrew (* I am referring to Test*) came in and in front of Torrie said, Hey Stef, let's make like 2 rabbits and start humping," Stephanie. All 4 of the other girls roared in laughter, nearly falling off of the bed. "Oh dear," Molly said, holding her stomach as she tried to calm down. Dawn had her face buries in Molly's lap, trying to breathe. Trish and Lita were over each other, trying hard not to laugh any harder.  
  
"Damn, and they wonder why they are single right now," Lita remarked. "Too obsorbed in their selves," Trish concluded. "Damn right," Molly said. Stephanie shot her a look. "And since when does little Miss Molly curse?" Stephanie teased. Molly grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Dave does many wonders to a woman's sex drive and language," Molly said. Dawn raised her eyebrows. "THAT WAS AN OVERSHARE!" she said. Lita laughed. "Ok, do tell," Lita said. Trish slapped Lita over her head with a pillow. "You have jerky in your bed. That's enough sex you can handle," Trish said. Lita raised her eyebrows. "Hey, I know why he is the king of the world now," she grinned. "NOW THAT WAS AN OVERSHARE!" Stephanie shuddered. The mere thought of Chris Jericho and sex together was sickening.  
  
"Speaking of overshares, let's just continue with them," Molly said, turning the TV down. "Oh, gossip time," Trish said, getting excited. Dawn shook her head. "And they wonder where they came up with the term 'dumb blond'," Dawn said. Trish smiled. "It is a gift only we blonds possess," Trish said, fluttering her eyebrows. "Praise the lord that Molly turned back to a brunette, or else we had 2 dummies here," Lita said, causing Molly to giggle. "Being dumb just wasn't suiting me," Molly said. Trish looked at her. "Only I can be dumb," Trish said. Stephanie laughed. "We all ready knew that sweety," Stephanie said. Trish smiled. "Thank you," she said. All the others silently laughed.  
  
"So what shall we overshare about?" Molly asked. "What is with your language today?" Lita asked, causing Molly to give her an angry stare. "And what is with you playing dictionary?" Stephanie asked. Lita placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, I feel smart today," Lita said. Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, because usually you are just as dumb as Trish," she said. Lita looked at Trish. "Yeah, Trish and me all special," Lita said, twirling her hair with her finger. Stephanie got a disgusted look on her face. "Oh stop it. You 2 sound like Sable and Torrie Wilson," Stephanie said. Dawn and Molly scrunched up their noses. Trish eyes widened. "You just had to insult me that bad, didn't you?" Trish asked. Stephanie smiled. "It's a gift only the brunettes have," she said which earned her a high five from the other brunettes Molly and Dawn.  
  
"Ok anyway, back to gossiping. What were we talking about before?" Lita asked. Dawn took the bowl of marsh mellows. "On how Molly knows the difference between good sex and bad sex," Dawn said. "Ahh, but I believe that Dave is good sex. Have you seen those pecks?" Lita said. Molly put up an evil grin. "And they are all mine," she said, biting her lower lip. "Well, I have my king of the world," Lita proudly said, pulling some hair behind her hair. "I got my man that reeks of awesomness," Stephanie giggled, referring to Edge. Trish couldn't help but blush at the mere thought of her boyfriend, Shane McMahon. "I have Shane, my little lover- boy," Trish said. But Dawn had the best one of all. "You all can't beat my Latin lover," Dawn said.  
  
"Latino heat!" Lita screamed, holding up a bag of chips. "I think Lita is drunk," Molly said. "Yeah, off of the soda," Trish said. "Ok Anyway!" Lita said, trying to change the topic. "Where is the honeymoon going to be?" Stephanie asked, popping open a bag nachos. Dawn shrugged. "Well I don't know yet. I asked Eddie and he said as long as he had a bed to make love to me all day then he was fine with wherever it was," Dawn said. Molly shook her head. "Dave and I went to Hawaai," Molly said. Stephanie cocked her head to the side. "Hunter and me went to Paris in the winter. I don't recommend it. Too damn cold, nearly froze my tush off," Stephanie said.  
  
Lita and Trish sighed. "I can't wait until I get married. I am going to Italie with Chris," Lita said. Trish looked at her. "Is Chris going to propose anytime soon?" she asked, looking slightly amused. Lita shrugged. "I don't know, but a girl can dream of a perfect life right? Especially the perfect sex life," Lita said. Molly and Stephanie started to laugh hard. "Perfect married sex life? That doesn't exist my dear," Stephanie said. Molly nodded her head while drinking her soda.  
  
"Whoever said married couples have the perfect sex life needs a slap to the face," Molly said. Dawn nodded as well, understanding what Molly said. "So the saying isn't true?" Trish asked. "Hell no!" Stephanie said. Dawn thought for a moment. "I mean, we have all had our blunders in bed right?" Dawn asked. All the girls smiled. "Oh yes we have," Lita stated. "OVERSHARE TOPIC! Name your most humiliating bedtime blunder with your current lover," Molly said.  
  
They all hummed in approval and made a circle on the bed. "Ok Molly, you can go first," Lita said, lying flat on her back. Molly put on a pout face. "Why do I have to go first?" she asked. Trish threw some popcorn in her face. "Because you came up with the idea!" she said. Molly sighed. "Fine, we all know you guys are just dying to know about my sex life," she teased.  
  
Stephanie snickered. "Ok, start," she said. Molly tapped the top of her head with her finger lightly, trying to think. "Oh, she was so many blunders, she is trying to pick one," Trish teased. Molly threw a pillow in her face. "Let the smart one think, you dummy!" Molly said. They all laughed. "Ok, this happened a little while ago with Dave. One night he wanted to seduce me, so he wanted to be extra romantic. He tried to unzip my jeans with his teeth and his lip ended up getting stuck. I tried to get it loose, but it hurt him too much. We had to call the neighbor for some help," Molly said through some giggles.  
  
The 4 other girls laughed so hard, their stomachs hurt. "God save me!" Trish yelled, clutching her stomach. Lita was kicking her feet in the air. Dawn was laughing in Stephanie's lap. "Awww, poor baby," Stephanie said. "Ok Trish, your turn," Molly said. Trish nodded. "Oh God, I gotta listening to something sexual about my brother," Stephanie shuddered. Lita smiled. "Well, one time, I was on top of Shane, and he decided he was going to take the lead. So he flipped me over on my back. And well...he ended up flipping of the bed and onto the floor. He fell right on his tailbone," Trish said.  
  
Stephanie nearly choked on her popcorn, laughing at her brother. "God help me!" Molly laughed, squeezing her pillow to her chest. Trish shook her head. "Steffie sweety, your turn," Trish said. Stephanie sighed and shoved some hair behind her ear. "Adam and I were in the shower once and he reached to get the shampoo. He somehow slipped and cracked his front tooth," Stephanie said. Dawn eyes widened. She touched her 2 front teeth. "Oh god," she gasped.  
  
Molly, Trish and Lita however were laughing. "I knew those teeth were too white to be real!" Lita exclaimed. Stephanie blushed. "OK Lita, your turn," Stephanie said. "Yeah, let's hear some jerky bashing," Dawn said. Lita shot her a look. "That's beef jerky," Lita corrected. Trish, Stephanie and Molly giggled. Lita flipped her red hair to the side. "Do you guys ever wonder why Chris suddenly shaved his beard off?" Lita asked. All the girls hummed.  
  
"Well, one night after a romantic encounter, I was playing with the flame of a candle. Chris took it from me and started turning the candle so that the wax was falling on my stomach. And then his beard caught on fire," Lita said. Stephanie's mouth fell open. Trish buried her face in a pillow and Dawn and Molly fell of the bed. "Smart ass," Trish grinned. Dawn finally crawled her way back up to the bed, dragging Molly with her.  
  
"Last one Dawn," Lita said. Dawn jumped up on the bed. "Ok, this happened last week. Eddie and I decided to go the hottub in the hotel at night. And soon enough, we were getting it on. I was on top of Eddie and riding him. I was holding very tightly on to him. I tried to stay quiet, but it was rather hard. Suddenly a little kid came running up to Eddie and knocked him over the head with a rolled up newspaper screaming 'stop hurting the lady!"" Dawn said. Now all 4 of them fell off the bed, laughing like crazy. "Mercy, stop, my stomach cant take it," Trish laughed. Tears were pouring out of Stephanie's eyes, laughing so hard.  
  
After 5 minutes, they all finally calmed down. "But we can't forget the good times right?" Trish sighed. They all smiled. "I shall never forget the little roses he sent me," Stephanie said. "Or the little chocolates," Lita sighed. "Or the breakfast in bed," Molly giggled. "Or the raindrop kisses," Trish sighed. "Or the bubble bath proposal," Dawn whispered. They all smiled and continued to eat and talk.  
  
  
  
Sweet little humor fic. 


	2. Guys

Title: Bedtime chapter 2  
  
Author: Steffie.  
  
Rating: PG 13 (sexual humor and language)  
  
Pairings: Stephanie McMahon/Adam Copeland, Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero, Trish Stratus/Shane McMahon, Molly Holly/Dave Batista, Lita/Chris Jericho  
  
Summary: First we had the divas, now 5 superstars dish out their most humiliating bedtime blunders while having a slumber party at Dave's house.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday night, dark and rainy and very gloomy. Yet the Batista house still manages to be the noisiest house on the block. But really, what did you expect. With the women gone, they left 5 men, mind you 5 wrestling freaks by themselves to have a guys night in.  
  
"Boxing!" Chris Jericho yelled, hopping on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Shane chuckled and shook his head. "I thought you loved hockey, you are after all Canadian," the rich McMahon said. Chris shrugged and popped some popcorn in his mouth. "Boxing is more brutal," Chris mumbled through a mouth full of food.  
  
"I beg to differ. In hockey you get to use sticks to beat the shit out of the guys, therefore hockey is more brutal," Adam smartly replied, pointing his index finger to the roof. Chris rolled his eye, sitting up getting ready to argue his case. "In boxing you use your fist and have no plastic protection gear like hockey. Therefore boxing is more brutal," he replied, pushing some more popcorn in his mouth.  
  
Adam shook his head, taking a sip of his bear. "Jerky my boy, in hockey its group beating," he added. Chris jumped up on the couch. "Black people fight better than white jocks!" Chris yelled. Shane stood up, not wanting Chris to fall on him. "Hey your Canadian, you should be on my side!" Adam yelled. Chris just stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, I'm just the smarter Canadian," Chris said, smiling he sat back on the couch. Adam took this as defeat and rested his case.  
  
Adam sighed and laid flat on the ground. "And to think only 6 months ago, this was a smelly old basement, and we have made it into our cool hang out spot," he sighed. Dave and Eddie nodded, looking around as well. "Yeah, we all know that Molly would kill Dave if he ruined her white couch," Eddie said, raising his beer can. Dave chuckled, grabbing some more beer out of the fridge in the corner.  
  
"Yeah yeah, keep teasing, we all know you guys are just jealous of me," Dave said. Chris jerked his head around, an amused look on his face. "And why would we be jealous? Do I really want a women rearranging my house to her girly ways?" he said. Dave shook his head, throwing the beers to Shane. "No, but me being married means I have sex on a regular basis, because sex in marriage is mandatory. Well according to Molly," Dave proudly said.  
  
Eddie smirked, raising his beer bottle. "I agree. Dawn is killing me ever since we got married. MY Latino heat turns to ice with her," he tiredly sighed. All the guys laughed. "If that is so I should propose to Trish," Shane said. A ring of the doorbell had Dave running upstairs and moments later he came back with boxes of pizza.  
  
"My money is on Tyson," Chris said, taking a slice of pizza. "No, Lennox Lewis," Adam retorted. "I'm the smarter Canadian, and that means only my answer is eligible!" Chris screamed. Dave and Eddie laughed, sitting at the bar and peacefully eating their pizza. "We married folk should stay clear from the bachelors," Dave said in his corny Oklahoma accent.  
  
"Tyson!" Chris screamed. "Lewis!" Adam yelled back. This went back and forth until Shane McMahon finally had enough. "Would you two stop being so childish? Both of you are broke anyway, so it doesn't matter who is right," he said. Adam shrugged and looked at the TV. Looking at his watch, Shane was getting rather impatient. "When is this fucking match gonna start?" he growled. Adam smiled at the older McMahon.  
  
"Geez Steph was right. No patience at all," he remarked. Shane stuck out his tongue, causing Jericho to cock a brow up. "And now who is the childish one eh?" he said. Shane threw a pillow at Chris. "Hey that hurt!" Chris yelled, rubbing his arm. Adam started laughing, but then was hit over the head by Shane with a pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Chris screamed, whacking Adam and Shane with pillows. Eddie and Dave were snickering in the back.  
  
"Children, would you stop it! You are all acting like Kurt," Dave yelled. All 3 of them immediately stopped, dropping the pillows. "You just had to insult me that bad, didn't you?" Adam scoffed. "Yes I did, now sit down!" Dave playfully ordered. "Yes daddy," Adam pouted. After a laugh there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to Randy?" Chris asked. Eddie and Dave simultaneously snorted. "Yeah I haven't seen him in a while," Adam recalled. Eddie took a sip of his beer. "After what that prostitute did to him last week, we wont be seeing him for a while," Dave snickered. Shane, Chris and Adam seemed very amused to hear what happened.  
  
"The drag queen? Oh god, what did IT do to him?" Shane asked, although he didn't want to know the answer. Eddie chuckled, deciding to tell his best buddies the truth. "Well, apparently Randy was so excited about finally getting laid that he got drunk. So when the guy came on to him, he said that he should treat his little friend like a tootsie pop. Unfortunately he couldn't wait to get to the chewy middle and bit HARD," Eddie laughed.  
  
Chris and Adam laughed as hard as they could, but Shane merely gasped. "Oh god that had to hurt," Shane softly said. Dave was laughing even harder. "He refused to wear his wrestling tights still till this day," Dave said. Eddie sighed, shaking his head and drinking his beer. "Nope, nobody biting off my enchilada," he said, looking at his pants.  
  
Chris was smirking from the couch. "Nah man, I have had my fair share of sexual mishaps, but that crossed the line, drastically," Chris shuddered. Adam laughed, laying back on the floor. "Yup, Stephanie is proof of that," he said, his signature smirk crossing his face. Shane laughed at the thought of his sister, then dropped himself on the potato seat, as Chris stretched out on the big sofa and Eddie and Dave stayed by the bar.  
  
"Yup, mishaps galore in my sex life," Chris sighed. "I don't think anybody has a perfect sex life. Well unlike the 2 married jocks in the corner," Shane remarked. Eddie and Dave's ears immediately perked up at that statement. "Hey hey hey, nobody's sex life is perfect, especially married couple's bedroom adventures," Eddie said, pointing his finger.  
  
"But you just said we were jealous!" Adam remarked. Dave shook his head, disagreeing with the comment. "I said sex was mandatory, not perfect," Dave remarked. Chris was suddenly feeling amused. "So what was your worst mishap?" Chris asked. "Can I only pick one?" Adam asked, and Chris nodded. "Geez man, are there that many?" Shane asked and all of them laughed.  
  
"Honestly, the only one I remember with Trish was last year. After a little romp on anniversary, she grabbed a bowl of cherries and whipped cream and started to feed them to me. When she took on herself and seductively sucked in her mouth, she started to choke on it. We had to go emergency room," Shane said.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Chris burst into laughter. "No wonder she whacked me for getting her cheesecake with cherries on top for her birthday," Adam chuckled. Showing some popcorn in his mouth, Chris decided to tell his own. "Nah man, one day Lita and me where in some cheap motel shower and Lita tried her aerobics and did some bendy shit. He stumbled and burst through the wall," Chris replied.  
  
Shane and Adam tried not to choke on popcorn and Eddie spit out his beer. "You two always make too much damn noise!" Dave said, throwing a pillow at Chris's head. Chris then smirked. "More noise means more fun. And if you all hear me, that means you all aren't doing anything in order to hear me," he said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Adam then raised his hands, as though victorious. "You all can't top mine," he began. "Just try me," Dave replied, feeling challenged. Adam then winked. "One day I was on top of Steph, and I think she was faking it. So I stopped, and she was still screaming and moaning. So I got up and went to the bathroom, still screaming. Stood at the doorpost and she is still making noise like I was still on top of her. Then I went back to doing my thing on top of her, and I think she never knew I left," he said.  
  
Dave spit out his beer, laughing uncontrollably. "Ok, you beat me!" he yelled. All of them were laughing. Adam was feeling slightly embarrassed, but joined on the laughter soon after. Eddie was turning red and Shane was almost suffocating. "Told you women were great actors," Chris cried, tears in his eyes. After recollecting themselves, the 3 unmarried boys turned to Dave and Eddie.  
  
"Ok, let's hear how not perfect your sex life is," Shane said. "Not as bad as Adam's" Eddie teased, grabbing another beer out of the mini fridge. Dave sighed and thought for a moment. "I don't think I could really blame Molly for her mishaps. I mean she surprised me when I found out how seductive she was on our first night, but she was still a virgin," Dave began.  
  
"Uh oh, where is this going?" Adam carefully asked. Dave then blushed. "I think she took the word blow job too seriously. She actually blew," he said. Chris choked on some popcorn, turning bright red. "Oh my god!" he croaked. All of them fell into a laughing spasm, unable to hold it all in. Eddie sighed, realizing he was the last one.  
  
"Well, mine was really funny in my opinion. Dawn accidentally put on one of those red edible underwear over her jeans, thinking they were normal underwear. When I took off her pants they all melted and it was red, so she thought something broke and ran screaming to the ER, not bothering to but her pants back on," Eddie said. All of them laughed, and when it subsided, they all sighed.  
  
"But NOPE! Randy's was worse," Shane proudly said. Eddie smirked and noticed the boxing had started.  
  
"I still say Tyson," Chris pouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: guys and girls together. 


	3. Guys and Girls

**Title:** Bedtime  
**Author**: Steffie.  
**Rating:** PG 13 (sexual humor and language)

**Pairings:** Stephanie McMahon/Adam Copeland, Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero, Trish Stratus/Shane McMahon, Molly Holly/Dave Batista, Lita/Chris Jericho

**Summary:** First we had the divas, then the superstars, now the COUPLES dish out their most humiliating bedtime blunders while having a slumber party at Dave's house.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a damn thing.

* * *

"Give the fucking remote!"  
"No."  
"Give it me!"  
"No!"  
"I'm telling you…."  
"No!"  
"Jerky, if you want to keep your balls, you will give me that remote!"  
"No!"  
"Why I outta!"  
"Stef!"

A crash, a boom, and a few girly screams later, Dawn Marie and Trish walked over the trampled bodies of Edge and Jericho, who both were fighting for the remote control of the television. But to no avail, while the 2 barbie blondes were fighting, Trish grabbed the remote. And to the dismay of the men, the theme of Sex and The City was now blaring through the stereo.

"Hell no! We watched the marathon of that last time!" Shane screamed. The older McMahon's sibling was in no mood to have the male race's sexual happening humiliated or insulted this evening. There was only so much the ego of his penis could take.

"You're point being?" Trish said, giving her boyfriend a non amused look. Shane could only silently growl and turned his head back towards the fridge.

It was yet another rainy Sunday night at the Batista household. The girls had planned to go to the movies to Watch Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and the guys had planned to go and check out the new underground Rock club that had opened. Unfortunately God decided to punish them by crying them a river, and now they were in Molly's and Dave's basement, fighting over what to watch on T.V.

"Allrighty guys, dinner is served. My very own recipe," Molly proudly stated, placing the tray on the table. "Oh, I know this recipe. You push the button on the microwave that says "popcorn"." Jericho couldn't duck fast enough to avoid the pillow that was flying towards his face. "Geez, what's with all the violence? I am too pretty to be beaten like this," he pouted. "Keep telling yourself that," Lita stated, patting her boyfriend on the head before dropping herself all over Dawn Marie. Dawn groaned at the impact that the redhead gracefully let herself fall on her.

"Oye, get your fat ass off me!" Dawn yelped. Lita shook her head and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Actually, this sweat just makes me look fat," she stated. Dave decided to comment on that. "Actually, you look fat because you are fat. That sweater just makes you look purple," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Lita gasped, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"Molly! Your husband said I am fat!" the redhead whined. Molly raised her eyebrows. "Well, at least someone finally told her the truth," the plump brunette replied. Lita just glared at her. "You are just jealous that you cant back that ass up like I can," the fiery punk rocker stated. Lita then continued by backing her ass up, strategically in Stephanie's face might one add.

"Stop it, stop it!" Stephanie shrieked, trying to move away from the blubber in front of her. Everybody couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Oh come on, like Adam never shoved his ass in your face," Eddie laughed. Stephanie glared at Adam. "Don't remind me," she shuddered, and Adam couldn't help but turn a bright blush of red.

"Do we even want to know?" Molly asked. "Not unless you want to turn celibate in your marriage."

Dave quickly grabbed his lovely wife onto his lap and covered her ears with his hands. "Don't listen to them baby, they are hellbent on ruining our sex life," Dave said. Trish rolled her eyes. "Yeah Dave, that sounds so manly," the blonde one stated. Shane couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, he is twice the man Molly is," the cutie pie stated.

Molly would have said something, if Samantha on Sex and the City wasn't moaning and screaming her lungs out. Eddie looked completely repulsed. "I don't understand how you women can be into this show," the Latino heartthrob stated. Dawn, who had returned from the fridge with many beers and sodas, took a seat on his lap. "Its not the sex on the show that makes it great, it's the interaction of the 4 women together. They are completely different from each other," his wife explained.

Jericho rolled his eyes. "They don't even have anything in common. How can they possibly stand each other for so long?" he wondered out loud. Lita cocked an eyebrow up at the statement. "So? What about us? We have nothing in common besides both of us liking your penis." The redhead's comments were both shocking and hilarious. "And also that you two are way too open for your own good," Stephanie added.

"Hey! Us being open has bettered our sex life ok! You have to communicate in order to make sure the mishaps don't happen as often." Chris stated. The Canadian was then met with some very curious eyes.

"You honestly think that talking about it makes your sex life perfect?" Dave asked. Chris proudly nodded. "Of course. If you educated Molly on your wedding night, she wouldn't have actually BLOWN on your dick." Uh-oh. He was being a little too open.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Molly bellowed. Dave was then met with losts of punches to his back as he tried to hide in the pillows. "Mercy! Mercy!" Dave wailed, but to no avail, the punches kept coming. "Don't worry Mol, at least you don't fake it like Steffie here." The Canadian's attempt to cheer up the other brunette had angered his brunette. "Oh my god, that was one time!" the boss' daughter bellowed back.

"Hey, at least you didn't end up in the ER!" Shane and Eddie simultaneously said, which also called for angry shrills from their ladies. "That was private information between you ass!" Trish shrilled. After a few moments everybody calmed down. The guys were healing from their bruises and the women were sitting there looking all rather pissed off. Lita then laughed and stood up.

"See, Jerky here and I never fight like you guys because we always talk about our sex life and how to improve it. We have nothing to fight about," Lita stated. Chris nodded like an idiot. Though he wasn't really listening anymore, he was more thinking of all the positions he wanted to put Lita in.

No one answered. Lita sighed and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Time for me to play sex therapist!" Lita exclaimed.

The ladies were still pretty pissed. "I still cant believe that you told them," Molly sniffled, tears of embarrassment springing in her eyes. Shane felt uncomfortable with the look in Trish's eyes. "It's not like you don't tell your girls what happens with us," he retorted. "Your point?" Trish spat out. "That is the point!" Shane stated. And the bickering began again.

"QUIET!" Chris yelled.

Lita sighed and took off that dreadful sweater she was wearing. "All right, the only way we are going to fix this is to talk. So lets just talk about your horrible bedtime blunders and then we can all have an orgy!" Lita said.

The crickets could be heard chirping.

"Fine, scratch the orgy idea." Lita sounded disappointed at that.

"I am not telling you about the sex between me and my Latino taco. Its private and too good for your ears," Dawn pouted. Chris chuckled. "Awww, so sweet, and a little condescending," he quipped.

"Look, seeing as we all talk about our sex life with the same sex, lets just do this. I mean, these idiots must have a point, because they rarely fight and they do seem sexually satisfied," Stephanie stated. It didn't take long for the others to agree.

"Dawn, Eddie why don't you go first," Chris stated, as Lita took a seat on his lap. Dawn grumbled but then nodded. "I can't stand what you call me in bed." She seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "What do you mean?" Eddie asked. "You call your mother the same thing. Everytime we are at it at your mom's house and you scream at the top of your lungs, she barges in because she believes you are calling her for milk and cookies." Eddie folded his hands over his chest. "That's smoothies and cookies," he corrected.

"Problem solved! Give her a sexy porn name that is too repulsive to your mother. Next!" Chris yelled, and shooed Dawn and Eddie off the couch. Lita quickly grabbed Adam and Stephanie and threw them on the hotseat couch.

"Ok, Ms. Bitch and Mr. Punkassbitch," Chris stated, before whacking Adam over the head with a rolled up newspaper. Stephanie felt she was too high and perfect to have any problems. "I don't have a problem, I am personally perfect in bed," she stated. Adam couldn't help but snort, causing Stephanie to look a little angry. "Excuse me?" she said. Adamn nervously chuckled. "Stef, you are a little boring in bed. And you are so one way sighted that you don't even realize when I am trying something new. Quite frankly, I have more fun masturbating then having sex with you," Adamn carefully said. Before Stephanie could yell, Lita spoke up.

"Ding ding ding. Simple solution Stef. Every so often, run, and jump, and bend over. Occasionally frolic, in desperate measures stand on your head. Next!" Lita screamed. Adam and Stephanie were thrown off the couch.

Trish and Shane were now thrown on the couch, and neither looked very happy but neither said anything until Trish finally spoke up. "I cant stand the way you do that bouncy thing up and down with your feet like the way you get in the ring. You usually trample me," Trish huffed. Shane rolled his eyes. "Well if you stopped barking like a dog like my dad made you do and stop trying to bite me, I wouldn't try to run away, and thus trample you when your teeth are after me," he retorted.

There was silence for a moment.

"Now that's disturbing," Chris said, scratching his head. But he got an answer. "Get a cat! NEXT!"

And finally, the golden couple of the night, Molly and Dave Batista were now on the couch. Lita came over, but Molly raised her hand. "Try not to bleed on my couch, I just had it steam cleaned."

"Okkkaaayyy," Lita said. "So what's your problem?" Chris asked. Molly shrugged and Dave didn't say anything. "He's a poophead," she said. Everybody tried not to snort at that. "Excuse me?" Lita asked, but Molly just nodded. "You know, a poophead. All groin, no brains," she added. Dave rolled his eyes. "He gets so caught up and loses focus and tries to ram me in the wrong hole." Molly seemed completely unashamed to say her peace.

"But baby. I am so in love with you that I cant think straight. Neither my penis, hence why he starts ramming you," he stated. Molly smiled and kissed him softly. "Well, I do appreciate his violence," he said, feeling up his crotch.

Lita seemed disgusted. "Only answer I have, get a room!" she yelled.

But it seems that the other 3 couple had already gone to their rooms and Molly and Dave started getting it on the steamed sofa. Lita and Chris chuckled and made their way upstairs.

"Ok, lets do the standing on our head position by the pool," Chris said.

End series.


End file.
